magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldritch Moon: Mission 3
Eldritch Moon |EMNmission1 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 1 |EMNmission2 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 2 |EMNmission3 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 3 |EMNmission4 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 4 |EMNmission5 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 5 }}In the third mission of Eldritch Moon the Gatewatch fends off an attack by Emrakul's Eldrazi Horrors at the town of Thraben. You take on the role of the Eldrazi titan's minions leading the assault against the planeswalkers Gideon and Chandra. Lore Intro Text Emrakul drifts into Thraben, her passage through Innistrad leaving life warped and mutated in her wake. Thousands of warped cultists and mutated creatures follow her into the city, drawn like moths to flame. Between these transformed horrors and the titan stand the Gatewatch, who have arrived at Thraben's entrance. Victory Text With a growing sense of horror, the Planeswalkers realize force alone is unable to match the hordes of transformed villagers. Jace's ability to shield the minds of the others from the encroaching madness is starting to falter. Soon the Gatewatch is overrun, and still they haven't located Emrakul herself. All seems lost. Gold Reward Winning this mission will grant you 30 . Decklists Special Rules You are the Eldrazi Eradicate the Planeswalkers in your path! Strategy The early game in this mission can be quite difficult, since your opponent will start with casting many small aggressive creatures and using combat tricks. A good starting hand is key to withstand the first rough turns. One big creature (possibly with Emerge), maybe one , two to three small creatures and proper lands to cast them will help through the early game. Mulligan if needed. Expect loosing these small creatures — this isn't too bad: make trades where possible, chump with creatures that give you an advantage when they go into the graveyard. Perfect example is , which can block creatures in the first two turns and when it dies will increase your mana base. This is your second deck mechanic: ramp up or keep cards like Ulvenwald Captive around, so you can cast your big creatures or transform your werewolves. All throughout the first few turns play passively! Your opponent has creatures with Haste, that can surprise you. Keep blockers back and only attack, if you're absolutely sure there is no counterattack coming. Try to stabilize and gain card advantage. can help with this and your opponent will rapidly run out of cards, while you can keep on casting more and powerful creatures. Go wide (play as many creatures as possible), so you always have enough fuel for blocks and bring in creatures with Emerge. The late game can be played in (at least) two different ways. With // you can try to pick off single blockers or use Menace if you have more creatures than your opponent until your opponent's army becomes insignificant and you can bring in damage with other creatures. The other way is a small combo and can be adjusted depending on your boardstate: gather as may creatures as possible no matter how big they are, even 1/1 tokens are fine. Then you meld with giving all your creatures +1/+0 and Menace. After that play , which will give your creatures +2/+2 and Trample. Now, a single puny 1/1 token becomes a 4/3 creature, which has to be blocked by two blockers and pushes through excess damage. Imagine what happens to your big creatures! Even if your opponent gained some life before it's almost impossible to survive this one massive attack.